


Day 4: Prize

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, M/M, Mirage goes off, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Crypto gets downed and Mirage has to save him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Day 4: Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little longer than the others. Cryptage has me a little soft at the moment.

"I'm down!" Crypto grimaced clutching his side, "Damn," he was bleeding fast. It was late game and they had lost Octane early in the match leaving Mirage with the one and only Tae Joon Park against all the other squads of three. "Shit..." Elliott hisses as he tops off his shields. He was pinned between two squads and Crypto was in the next building over. "I got it just stay put," Elliott growls sending a decoy running out of cover as he jumped over it catching Lifeline off guard knocking her down with a well-placed wingman shot. 

Popping off his ult Mirage climbs up to get the high ground over the two squads. Tae watched as he gunned down Caustic without a scratch. He hates to admit but, Elliott was damn fine when he was serious. Elliott watches as Wraith finishes off Loba for him, then sends a bullet through her skull as she tries to loot. "Two more..." Elliott mutters loading up his wingman. Smoke suddenly covers Wraith's downed body followed by the sounds of a revive. Elliott curses jumping into the smoke, it was a risky move but, Bangalore shooting his decoy shows him exactly where she was and the next second she was down.

"One more..." An enemy scan completely reveals Mirage's location to the last member of their squad... and of course, it was Bloodhound. "ELLIOTT!" Crypto shrieked trying to warn him before the cold steel of Hound's hunting knife was pressed against his throat. "You fought well... you deserve an honorable death..." Their voice hissed through their respirator but little did they know. Mirage huffs from behind them as the decoy fizzles away, "I'm sorry did I confuse you?" The echo of a wingman shot signaled the end of that squad and Elliott had actually pulled it off. _H_ _ow the hell?_

Tae grunts as the syringe began healing his wounds, Mirage smirks looking down at him with a dreamy look, "Yo, if this was a movie you would kiss me madly and we would fall in love... and live happily ever after," he rambles voice soft and tender, "b-but those are just movies! n-not like I believe in those things..." he stutters realizing what he had just said. Crypto smirks watching him stumble further down a rabbit hole before pulling him into a kiss. Elliott melts returning the kiss ten-fold, he no longer gave a damn about the game, he had already won his prize. 


End file.
